Red and White
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: After all the time they have spent at the Order, fighting side by side, Lavi and Allen finally decide to get married. Bookman doesn't approve, but will the couple let that stop them? One-shot written for my lovely contest winner: 0Book0Worm0, I thank her for the wonderful idea. I rate all my stories T to be safe.


**A/N: Okay so here's my Laven one-shot for the winner of my Reviewer contest. By her request I have written a Laven wedding so, **0Book0Worm0**, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, any of its characters, etc. If I did, you all know Laven would be cannon.  
**

* * *

He adjusted his bowtie yet again and huffed in frustration, no matter how many times he would play with it, it wouldn't lay straight. He was never one for formal wear such as this, even if he looked damn fine in a tuxedo, but just this once he would make an exception. "Che. Baka Usagi, you're helpless." The ever-unpleasant Japanese man moved to stand in front of the uneasy redhead and adjusted the bowtie for him. "Not that I care, but out of all people why moyahsi?"

"I know you don't understand Yu-chan, but I love him."

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda shakes his head as he walks away adjusting his own tuxedo. The redhead stares at his reflection in the mirror,_ love, huh? _When they met two years ago Lavi never would have pegged himself for the type of guy that would fall in love. Being a Bookman he had no need for a heart, yet the more time he spent at the Order the more he laughed and smiled. What scared him the most was he couldn't tell if smiles were real or fake anymore and a certain white-haired exorcist was the main problem. The more time he spent with Allen, the closer he got to him and he started to realize he called Allen his best friend.

When he heard that Allen was killed by Tyki, he was torn apart on the inside he told himself that he had no need for a heart. He knew, although he didn't have a need for a heart he already had one and it was all because Allen. He tried his hardest to deny his feelings but when the young exorcist appeared in Edo, fully healed, Lavi felt like heart was going to burst. He wanted to tackle the parasitic exorcist, crying like a little girl and his heart was beating roughly for the first time in his life. All he knew, all that use to matter didn't seem that important anymore. His dreams of being a Bookman dissipated. He knew it now, he was sure, he had to tell Allen that he's in love with him. He had to take a chance even if everything that's ingrained in him, from the age of six, told him it was wrong. Then with all of the craziness that happened with the arc and the level four he didn't get a chance to confess until later.

* * *

"_Allen?" After searching for the white-haired exoricst and escaping the horrid nurse he finally found him in the piano room brooding over the ivory and ebony keys in front of him. He finally tears his gaze away from the instrument and looks to Lavi. The redhead's heart breaks as he sees the confusion and agony in those beautiful, stormy eyes. "Okay," He starts, trying not to lose his nerve. "Look Allen, I know this might not be the best time, but I don't know when I'll have another chance." The redhead swallows, knowing he can't go back now, "I'm in love with you. That's it. I'm in love with you." _

_Allen gasps and the light returns to his silver eyes, "Lavi…I've always been in love with you. I never thought you'd feel the same because you're a Bookman and you're not supposed to right?" _

_The redhead nods, the young exorcist he had seen through him all along. "Yeah, I'm not supposed to have a heart, but I do. I broke the rules, but it doesn't matter anymore." He strides across the room, pressing a light kiss onto the white-haired one's lips. Allen freezes in surprise and Lavi starts to pull away, but he's stopped, as the younger's arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss._

* * *

"Lavi," The redhead jumps as the feminine voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "We're almost ready shouldn't you be getting to alter by now?" He looks around for his Japanese best man and realizes Kanda must have slipped out while he was so lost in thought.

"Yeah, Lenalee, of course." Lavi grins following her out the door to the front of church. He smiled at all of the members of the Order as he past them on his walk down the aisle trying not to feel sad as his emerald eyes found the one disapproving face that stood out from all the rest. Bookman. He knew Bookman would never approve and he lost his place as a Bookman but he couldn't help but be a little bit happy that the old panda bothered to show up at all. Lavi was surprised that all of the other members in the Order had been so approving of their relationship, the Black Order was a church-oriented organization after all. Just this once, the deiced to make an exception, maybe Komui was so accepting of them because they would be two less men that could go after his precious Lenalee. Lavi grins as he takes his spot next to Kanda and to the left of Komui, who would act as their priest today. They were too young to get married, even in this day in age. To the onlooker, it was an odd time to have a wedding, in the midst of the holy war, and yet they didn't care.

Delicate white roses and simple twinkling white lights that cover the white walls and ceiling decorate the old Victorian style church. The deep crimson drapery, that covered the high windows and the altar, contrasts heavily with the pureness of white roses. The two colors shouldn't have worked together, but somehow they fit perfectly. White and red, the perfect combination that represented the couple so well: Lavi's fiery spirit and Allen's innocent heart. Red and white.

Lavi's heart stops when the crowd stands up and Allen enters wearing an entirely white tuxedo, looking like an angel. He doesn't tear his eyes away from Allen as the white-haired makes his way down the aisle. His heart completely melts as Allen breaks into his kind smile, the one that makes his pale eyes shine. Correction. Today is the happiest and best day of his life. Everyone in the crowd could see the love that radiated from the couple as Cross finally handed Allen over to his fiancé. Allen and Lavi join hands and they're only focused on each other as the priest recites his lines. Not even Kanda's sneer or Bookman's disapproving glare could dampen their mood. "Is there anyone who has a reason that this couple should not be wed today?" Komui calls to the congregation and the couple finally tear their eyes away from each other. Lavi's heart pounds as his green eyes gravitate to his guardian waiting from him to speak. Bookman's dark eyes meet Lavi's, but he stays silent, although he didn't approve he couldn't stop Lavi from making his own decisions. "Okay then, Lavi, do you take Allen to be your husband?"

Lavi shifts his gaze back to Allen and he smiles at the love and adoration that is mirrored in his gray eyes. "I do."

"And Allen do you take Lavi to be your husband?"

Allen returns the smile, "I do." The kiss they share is soft yet passionate as they pour all of their feeling into it, knowing they'll be together as long as they live.

* * *

**A/N: there you have it! The fluffiest story I have written, I am seriously drowning in the fluffy goodness and I love it! I think it turned out pretty well, feel free to tell me what you think. **0Book0Worm0, **I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time my lovely Laven readers,**

**~Hope out! **


End file.
